pax_ambericafandomcom-20200214-history
Zale's Room
Zale's room seems to be close to standard Amber. Done in his prefered colors for the most part. The comforter and rug are dark blue. The curtains are yellow with blue designs. On a peg by the door is Zale's adequate* sword and matching dagger. There are some paintings on the wall. One is of Gerard's flagship in a stormy sea. There is a family portrait done when Zale was about 6 in Amber high style. The third is actually a line drawing map of the city of Amber (When it gets out of date, Zale will replace it). Along an entire wall are bookshelves crammed with books. Most are Zale's but some should be returned to the castle library....eventually. In addition to the books, there is a row of games from the ordinary to the complicated. Scattered along the shelves are knic-knacks that Zale has picked up on his few trips into Shadow. In the corner is a small desk and chair. On it are Zale's 'books of the moment' with papers consisting of whatever notes he is taking. There is also a collection of actual framed photographs. There is the shot of him and Gerard deep sea fishing in the Gulf of Mexico. A family photo of the three of them standing in front of an odd castle while wearing shorts and little hats that give the impression of rounded mouse ears. Surprisingly, there is also some of Natalia. One is a three-shot from a self photo booth (The first: too serious. The second: goofy faces. The third: Zale clearly surprising Natalia by kissing her cheek). The other is a posed shot with the two of them holding both hands while looking at each other on a very modern looking street while wearing very modern clothing. In the desk draw, in addition to writing necessities, is a bunch of envelopes already addressed to Natalia along with a neat stack of letters from her to him. In front of the windows is a small table with two chairs for guests to drink tea or play games on. For the most part, Zale's wardrobe is pretty standard. Tunics, leggings, and such, in his colors, for day-to-day wear plus a few for special occasions. There is also boots, belts, and a couple cloaks. However, there are some oddities. A couple pair of running shoes, a few blue jeans, really nice socks, a pair of sweat pants, a few t-shirts (some blue, some yellow), swimwear, a keen belt dagger a pair of sunglasses, a yoga mat, some hand weights, and some tension bands. There also appears to be some space for a visitor to keep their clothing for a day or two should the need arise. Emily, the maid, does and exceptional job of cleaning keeping the ever changing mountain of books and games in check. Although she is forbidden to touch the desk. And Francis, while new to the job, seems to have no problems keeping up with Zale's clothing. Even the weird items from Shadow. (*When Zale started training with a real sword, it was Benedict who pulled it from the rack, handed it to him and said it was adequate. For some reason, Zale never returned it. He follows tha castle rules and only dons it when he is supposed to.)